


One of Those Couples

by lionessvalenti



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Monroe chat after dinner with Juliette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Couples

**Author's Note:**

> Written for grimm_works' fluffy porn fest. Just fluff, no porn. Can be read as pre-threesome, or totally canon based, depending on your preferences.

"You didn't tell me you were one of _those_ couples," Monroe said as Nick walked him to his car after dinner. It'd been nice. Nick had cooked, and according to Juliette, that was a rare treat, and a treat it had been. The food was delicious, and the company was fantastic. It was exactly the sort of thing Monroe liked to do. Or he would, if he had a few more friends, especially those who didn't think hunting with their bare hands was a good time.

"What couples?" Nick asked, shoving his hands into his coat pockets.

"The super cutesy, finishing each other's sentences, refilling your drinks before you even realize you want more kind of couples. I thought you were normal."

Nick raised his eyebrows. "That's not normal?"

"It's weird, is what it is," Monroe replied. "Real people aren't like that."

"We just work, that's all," Nick said. He leaned against the Bug and looked up at Monroe with a sigh. "Do you see why I can't just end things with her? She's--" He removed his hand from his pocket and held it to his chest. "She's just... the one."

Monroe nodded as he pulled on his leather gloves. "Yeah, I get it. But I notice you didn't tell her. I thought that was the whole point of tonight."

"I know, I know. And I was going to, but we just having such a good time." Nick slipped his hand back in his pocket and shrugged with one shoulder. "Maybe next time."

"There's going to be a next time?" Monroe turned and leaned against the car too, his shoulder bumping against Nick's. "I didn't realize this was going to be a regular thing."

Nick shrugged again. "Juliette liked you, I could tell. She'll want to have you over again."

"I'll believe that you just know that."

"I think she likes it that I have a friend who isn't a cop. I've never been very good with friendships outside of work, you know?"

Monroe nodded, completely understanding. "I've never been very good with friendships outside of other Blutbaden. And now that I'm not.... you know. It's not easy. I didn't expect to become friends with a _Grimm_ , but..."

"That's how it goes sometimes," Nick said. "I didn't expect any of this, and I don't know how to tell her. I know I need to, but I'm scared. I can do what I do as a cop and come face to face with Lausenschlange and Hexenbiest, but I can't tell Juliette about it. If she thinks I'm crazy, or she's crazy... we might be one of those couples, but I don't know how she'll react to this."

"You sure you still want to tell her?" Monroe asked. "It's not like you can't change your mind."

Nick shook his head. "If I don't, she'll just be in danger."

"She's going to be in danger either way."

Slowly, Nick raised his eyes and the met Monroe's. "You'd help me protect her, wouldn't you?"

Monroe looked away, up at the house. He couldn't see Juliette through the windows, but he thought of how warmly she'd shaken his hand. How she had smiled and seemed genuinely interested when he talked about his work. How her red hair caught the light and sparkled. She was a truly kind human being. If anything happened to her, it would be wholly undeserved.

"Yeah," Monroe said with a nod. "I would."

"Then we'll tell her next time." Nick pushed himself away from the car and patted Monroe's arm. "Good night."

"Til next time," Monroe called after him, and he stood there until Nick was safely in the house. Until they were both safely inside, together. He got into the car and thought about it must be nice to be part of a couple like that.


End file.
